Miraculous Endgame
by Ty White fanfiction
Summary: Our story begins with the people suddenly disappearing all over Paris. Then later, Ladybug and Chat Noir are asked to help the Avengers. Includes time travel, the final battle against Thanos (eventually), and... maybe an identity reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Thanos muttered, "You... should have... gone for the _head_."

*SNAP*

~Meanwhile in Paris, France~

Alya started to yawn as she sat and listened to Marinette ramble off while pacing her bedroom. She just didn't seem to _stop_ talking. Adrien this, Adrien that, "then I'll say..."

"Marinette." Alya said, stopping Marinette in midsentence.

"Yeah?" Marinette replied.

"I'm getting tired, why are we here again?"

"Alya, haven't you even been listening?! I came up with a plan to finally tell Adrien how I feel!"

Marinette was right, she had been telling Alya this plan for the past two weeks. She remembered what her friend had told to her yesterday. _There's never going to be an opportunity like this ever again, not in a lifetime!_ But now, trying to follow along with the whole thing being explained to her was harder than any math, science, or history class she had ever taken, _combined_ for that matter.

"Marinette," Alya said, rubbing her eyes, "I think you lost me at..."

"Oh, that's ok, I'll just start over."

Alya groaned.

"_Come on_ Alya," Marinette whined, getting down on her knees and grabbing her friend by the arms, shaking her, "I need your help with this."

"I think that's the part that confuses me the most." Alya said, readjusting her glasses.

"But without you, my plan won't work. Then Adrien will never know how I feel about him, and he'll fall in love with someone else, and I'll give up on a love life, living alone with my hamster which I'll have to name..."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down girl!" Alya said, trying to reassure her, "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"But what if it is?" Marinette moaned, dropping her hands in her lap.

"Don't be ridiculaaaaah!"

"What?!"

Quite suddenly, Alya's skin was covered with little gray flakes. She tried shaking her disappearing arm to make it stop, but it didn't help.

"Marin...?"

"Alya?!" Marinette cried out as Alya's small remains floated down.

Tikki hovered next to Marinette. "Do you think it's an Akuma?"

Getting up off the ground, Marinette said, "What else could it be? Tikki, Spots on!"

~Elsewhere~

"Let me see that smile!" Vincent exclaimed, taking another picture of Adrien.

It was at moments like these that Adrien's mind was usually blank, but for some reason today, his thoughts were on Ladybug. How she's always helping others so willingly, how he was at her side as Chat Noir, and _oh_, how he loved her _so_ much and wished that she did as well, for him. He sighed, _I'll figure out how_, he thought.

"Now look that way." His photographer instructed.

He did, gazing at the sky above in the park on a lovely day. Perfect for pictures. He picked a tree to stare at, watched as a bird flew out of it and... _disappeared_?

"Uh..." Adrien started.

"Don't move Adrien, I need you to hold still."

He didn't really move, but he continued to hold the pose, watching two more birds fly by. One of them disappearing.

"What?"

"What, what? What is it?" Adrien's photographer asks, wanting an explanation.

"Um, the birds are..." Adrien started to say, but his photographer was no longer there. Only a camera on the ground and what looked like a cloud of floating ashes.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Adrien said. He started to run all around the park, he passed several people, some disappearing, others as surprised as he was. He continued to run until he reached his car.

"Photoshoot ended early, take me home." Adrien said, making the excuse while putting on his seat belt. But when he looked up, his driver was gone too.

"Plagg, what's going on?" Adrien asked his kwami.

"I don't know. Did my cheese disappear?!" Plagg said.

Adrien laughed at Plagg's concern. "Your camembert is fine. Plagg, Claws out."

"Wait! I wanted to check just to be suuuuurrr...!" Plagg cried out, being absorbed into Adrien's ring.

~Elsewhere~

"I think this my new favorite movie," Kim whispered to Max.

"I know, the last one had the biggest cliffhanger, this one was a must-see." Max quietly replied with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Totally worth the money. Hey, we're sharing, remember?" Kim whispered, pulling the popcorn out of Max's hands.

"Seeing that this film has been very successful after recently being published, I would not be surprised if this movie becomes a timeless classic. Especially becau..."

"I know. Man, if I ever have kids, I'm definitely going to show them this one, am I right?" Kim said. But no reply came. "Max?"

But when he looked at his friend's theatre seat, he was _missing_.

~Elsewhere~

Wayzz had been sleeping while Master Fu meditated. But something unexplainable woke him up.

"Master, master?" He shouted, "I have felt something terrible, I don't know what, but I fear it is amiss. Master?"

Wayzz scanned the room for Master Fu, it was the last thing he did before being absorbed into his Miraculous.

~Elsewhere~

"Do you think I can try them on?" Sabrina asked, holding up an old pair of elbow-length gloves so Chloe could see.

"You _could_ try them on, but whether they will look good on you is an _entirely_ different question," Chloe said while painting her nails, not even bothering to look at what her friend was holding. Both of them were sitting on Chloe's luxurious bed. "If you're asking me, they wouldn't be stylish with _anything_ that you've got in your closet."

"Oh." Sabrina's reply didn't sound hopeful.

After pausing for a second, Chloe looked away to see what was even in Sabrina's hands, then returned to her own. "But Daddy did buy me a better pair last week, so you can keep _those_ if you like."

"Thank you, Chloe! Your the _best_!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Chloe said, casually waving her hand. She went back to finishing her nails now that her friend was no longer a distraction.

"Aaaaahhh! Chloe!" Sabrina cried.

"What, do the gloves have a stain or something?!" Chloe said annoyed. She had one more nail left.

"No, it's...!" Sabrina yelled.

Once Chloe finished the nail, she looked over at Sabrina. "Well, what is it then?" But Chloe didn't see Sabrina, only disgusting gray flakes on her bed and the gloves Sabrina was holding. "_Eew_! Sabrina, what did you do to these gloves?! Do you know how much they cost?!" Chloe shouted. She looked around her large bedroom for Sabrina, but found her nowhere. Chloe's arm was then covered with the same little flecks.

"Eew, _eew_, get it off! Get it off of me! Get it off, get it..." Chloe yelled.

"Are you in distress, madam?" Butler Jean asked opening the door.

When he realized what he was seeing, he dropped his silver platter, the rest of him floating down with it.

~Elsewhere~

Gabriel Agreste was filing through his fashion designs that he was working on for the week on his computer. They all seemed to remind him of Emilie. His wife never seemed to leave his mind, not ever since... the news appeared in a notification. He opened it.

"Breaking news," Nadja Chamack reported, "Several people have been disappearing all over Paris. The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown and appears to be random, several people believe it's another Akuma attack..."

"But I didn't do _anything_." Gabriel said to himself. It was true, He didn't send out an Akuma. So... what was really happening?

"...and trust that Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day. I'm Nadjia Chamok, bringing you the news." There was a pause as the news remained on. "Is... is it still rolling? Ty...!?" The footage finally cutting off.

"Nooroo, if it's not an Akuma, then what is it?" Gabriel asked, his kwami levitating next to him.

"I'm honestly not sure master, it's like nothing I have ever seen before."

"If random people are disappearing, then... Nathalie?" Gabriel called for his assistant, but there was silence. "Nathalie?!" Gabriel called again, sounding more worried.

"I'm here sir." Came a reply as Nathalie entered Gabriel's study. "Are you troubled, sir?" She asked, walking over to him.

Gabriel sighed with relief "Yes. I am very _troubled_. Have you seen the recent news reports?" Gabriel asked. He started to pull up some more news about missing people, there seemed to be more every time he searched.

"Yes, I have sir. Is that what is troubling you?"

"Correct."

"Is there anything I can do sir?"

"Perhaps."

"What do need?"

"Where is my son?"

"Adrien is at his photoshoot. If you would like sir, I could..."

"See that he's okay."

"Understood sir."

"And bring him home."

"Of course." Nathalie began to leave the study.

_I can't bear to lose my son too_. Gabriel thought. _All I ever wanted was... wait_...!

"Nathalie!" Gabriel said. His assistant looked back.

Still holding the doorknob, Nathalie asked, "Yes sir?"

"Wait here!"

She dropped her hand from her exit. "Sir, what do you mean by..."

"I said to _wait here_!" Gabriel yelled.

...

Gabriel's hands tightened against the casket, now filled with ugly little particles. The love of his life was _gone_.

_What's the point now_? He thought. _What am I going to do now? Whatever took her away, I want it to take me too._

"I'm done Nooroo." Gabriel said, grabbing his brooch, taking it off.

Nooroo returned to his Miraculous, and Gabriel returned the Miraculous into the small white box he had for it. He stared at its Butterfly design for sometime, then looked back at where his wife used to be. He dropped the Miraculous, dropped to his knees, and sobbed.

...

Nathalie checked the time again. _Still not back_. She thought. It had been half an hour or so since Gabriel left the study._ If I don't return, assume the worst. _Nathalie remembered the last thing he said.

_Assume the worst..._ but the thought was too painful. A tear brushed her cheek. Wiping it away, she wrote a note for Gabriel, informing him that she was going out to find Adrien, the other last thing he asked of her. She placed it on his computer, just in case. All she could think about now was looking for his son, hoping Adrien hadn't vanished too. After she left the house, the mansion had never been quieter.

~Elsewhere~

Alya's phone rang, the vibration causing it to fall off the chaise longue in Marinette's room. Noise could be heard downstairs.

"Sabine, Marinette, anyone?!" Tom Dupain called out opening Marinette's bedroom door. He saw a cellphone humming on the floor and walked over to it, picking it up off the ground.

"This doesn't look like Marinette's phone." Tom said, he touched _answer_.

"Hello, Alya, are you there?!" Nino was on the other end.

"Nino? This is Marinette's dad. Are you trying to call Alya?"

"Oh, Mr. Dupain! Uh, yeah, do you know where she is?"

Tom looks around his daughter's room. "I don't see her. I can't find Marinette or my wife either. Do you know what's going on?" No reply. "Hello? Nino, are you there?" Tom was more confused than he had ever been before.

...

_I have tried calling everyone in the Césaire family, but no one has responded_. Nino thought. He looked back at the TV. The news was reporting more and more missing people. _Is everyone in her family... gone_? The idea was too painful.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Nino screamed, chucking his phone across the room and throwing his hat on the ground. He pressed his forehead against knees, feeling there was _no way_ that his life could have gotten any worse.

~Currently~

_Please come, please come_. Chat Noir thought anxiously. He was waiting on the Bourgeois hotel rooftop, one of their usual meeting places. _If_ _she disappeared too, then.._. Ladybug suddenly landed right in front of him. _Thank goodness_.

"Chat Noir, do you know what's going on?" Ladybug asked.

"No, but I am glad to see you in one piece, M'lady." Chat Noir complemented, giving his partner a flirtatious wink.

"I haven't seen an akumatized villain anywhere, have you?" Ladybug said, completely ignoring the minor innuendo.

"All I have seen are clouds of dust."

"And more people are said to be disappearing by the second. If we don't figure this out soon, perhaps more innocent people will vanish."

Even more sudden than Ladybug's appearance, A stranger in white and red armor stood on the far side of the roof. The two heroes pulled out their weapons, facing the unknown person. _Where did he come from_? They both wondered. The new arrival removed his helmet, causing both Ladybug and Chat Noir's jaws to drop. Not because the face mask seemed to quickly vanish, but because it was...

"_Carapace_?!" They both exclaimed together.

[First chapter end.]


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay dudes, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I've got something to tell you, but it will take a while to explain." Carapace said soothingly. It was odd to see him in the armor, the white and red of the unfamiliar suit clashed against his green hood and shield, but it didn't last long. In seconds it seemed to retreat somewhere, bringing out the rest of his forest colored costume. He also seemed to be carrying something. But all this barely made any difference, Ladybug's magical yoyo was still spinning and Chat Noir looked ready to pounce, bow-staff in hand.

"Well it better be a good enough reason to explain why so many people have gone missing!" said Ladybug.

"Yeah! How do we know you're not akumatized?!" Chat Noir demanded, lifting his weapon up at the person who seemed to be and _looked_ like Carapace, the end of the pole dangerously close to his face.

"I, uh...?" Carapace stuttered. Grabbing his chin, he thought about Chat Noir's remark. Lifting his eyes up to him, he pushed the metal away from his face, saying "I _don't_ want your Miraculous."

Chat Noir allowed his arm to fall. Ladybug stopped spinning her yoyo. There was no reason why an akumatized villian would say _that_.

"It's good enough for me." Ladybug said to Chat Noir.

...

"So, let me get this straight and, correct me if I'm wrong." Chat Noir started, "This... Thanos, caused half of all living things to, what, _die_?"

The three of them were sitting at a table on the hotel balcony. Carapace... well, the future Carapace, was trying his best to explain all the necessary information.

Carapace sighed, "Basically vanished."

Chat Noir continued, "And the _Avengers_...? Right, they want us to help them fix it?"

"Well, yeah, but they don't know that yet."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Oh. Sorry dude, um... You see, this guy... or, more like _these_ guys, create time travel five years later."

"From _today_?" Ladybug asked.

"Exactly!" Carapace answered. "And they sent me to give _these_ to the three of us." Carapace quickly grabbed the white, metal bordered suitcase that he had brought with him out from under the table. Placing it on the table in front of Chat Noir and Ladybug, he opened it revealing three small devices and ten viles with red fluid in them.

"Whoa, are these, wearable time machines?!" Chat Noir exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah dude. Awesome, huh?" Carapace said, smiling as well.

"Wait, you said 'the _three_ of us'." Ladybug pointed out.

Carapace scratched his head. "Haha, yeah. One for you, Chat Noir, and, uh... me. The other me."

Ladybug understood.

Chat Noir was now getting more exited. "And you're coming with us?!"

"No...! Yes! I mean..." Carapace stammered. "_I'm_ not going with you guys, but me from _here_ is."

"Oh, I get it."

Ladybug was still trying to wrap her head around this. _So me, Chat Noir, and Carapace assist the Avengers in correcting all this. Meaning I would have to get his Miraculous from Master Fu. Then give it to Nino and... wait!_

"I gotta go." Ladybug said standing up out of her chair. She walked over to the edge of the building, pulling out her yoyo.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Chat Noir called after her.

She paused. "I... need to get Carapace's Miraculous."

"The other me." Carapace stated.

"_Ooh_." Chat Noir replied. Things were starting to make scene to him.

"Both of you wait here." And with that, Ladybug left.

...

Marinette quickly walked up the steps to Master Fu's apartment. "Please be there, please be there." She found herself mumbling. She finally reached his front door, and knocked. "Uh, Monsieur Fu, are you there?" But no one answered. "No, no!" She creeked the door open. It was very quiet when she walked in.

She looked around at the familiar place, it seemed darker than usual. That's when Marinette realized that the sun was going down, it was almost evening and she hadn't noticed. Her parents must be worried for her, if they were still... no, she couldn't bear the thought. She will fix this, and everything will go back to normal, like it always has been. This will be no different, right?

Marinette's foot kicked something, making it clatter across the floor. It was green! She went over and picked it up off the ground. Just as she feared, it was the Turtle Miraculous. Something Master Fu would _never_ lose track of. Tears welled up in her eyes. _I'm going to fix this._ She thought. She had to.

Tikki swirled around Marinette. Seeing the Turtle Miraculous in her owner's hand, she tried changing the subject. "What about all the other Miraculous, Marinette?"

"Nice thinking Tikki!" Marinette said, wiping her eyes. She got up and went straight over to the record player.

Tikki hovered to were the Miraculous was found, then were it was before Marinette kicked it by accident. Nothing, no other clues. But Tikki had no time for remorse, she had to help Marinette bring everyone back.

"Darn, I still don't know the password." Marinette said, walking over to Tikki.

Tikki floated up to Marinette. "Well, at least we know that the other ones will be safe for now." She said.

"I hope so. Well, we got what we came for. Tikki, Spots on!"

...

Chat Noir pushed the button, causing white and red armor to cover his black leather suit. "_This_ is so _cool_!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"Yeah it's awesome, dude." Carapace said in agreement, standing next to him. He had been teaching Chat Noir how to use the portable time machine while Ladybug was away. "And this puts on the helmet." Carapace instructed, pointing.

Chat Noir pressed and the mask came over his face. He was having a blast. "Whoa, awesome!" Chat Noir said, his voice muffled.

"And this one, um, is the one that let's you travel to a different time, but don't use it yet. They've all been set to the moment that we arrive. That's all you need to know right now dude, they'll explain the rest when you get there."

"Great." Chat Noir pressed the device again, retiring the time travel outfit. "So... what happens in the future?"

"Uh, um..." Carapace mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's... not _really_ much I'm allowed to say about it."

"Oh come on! Do we find a way to save everyone?!"

"I can't tell you that."

"_Who_ said you can't tell me?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"Okay... do Ladybug and I _find out_ who each other are?"

Carapace paused. "I'm gonna let you find out for yourself, dude."

"Dang it."

Ladybug returned. "I got your Miraculous," she said, walking over to them. "Or, uh... I mean..."

Carapace chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Chat Noir was smiling brightly. "Ladybug, these things are _clawesome_!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this one's yours." Chat Noir said, handing a replica of his wrist device to her.

"Thank you Chat Noir." She smiled, accepting the small time machine. She put it on. It was a little bigger than her angelic hands, but she managed to get it snug.

While the two were talking. Carapace walked back to the table with the now empty suitcase, one last portable time machine, and nine remaining viles. He closed the suitcase, picked it up and walked back to his friends.

"Well, I better get going." Carapace said disappointed.

"Oh, _man_. Really?" Chat Noir complained.

"Yeah, sorry dude. They told me not to spend too much time here. Only enough to explain what you need to do and how to use the time travel things."

"But, I don't kn..." Ladybug started to protest.

"Don't worry M'lady." Chat Noir said soothingly, grabbing her by the hand. "I know how to _work it_." He then bent over to kiss the back of her hand.

She pulled her hand away before he could do so. Ladybug then sarcastically told him, "Careful where you lick, kitty. You might get the only way for me to come with you wet." She turned to Carapace. "Thanks for your help." she said, and smiled.

Carapace tried smiling back, but found it hard to do so. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Carapace quite suddenly tightly embraced Ladybug. He sniffed. Then, backing away, he began to apologize.

"S-sorry... thank you... for helping me... um, later, that is." Carapace said, removing tears with his free hand.

Ladybug didn't even know what to say to that, "You're welcome." She guessed.

Carapace eventually found his smile. Pressing his time travel device, the armor that they saw before came back. Once again, covering the green outfit. "Don't forget _me_, I'll be seeing you later... uh, the other..."

"We know." Ladybug said, understanding what he meant.

"Great. Oh...!" Carapace said, putting his hand on his forehead like he forgot to tell them something important. "Don't tell other me that I was here."

Chat Noir was surprised. "Why?! How would we be able to explain how we got these?"

Carapace waved good-bye. "You'll come up with something." And then he left. The setting sun replacing him.

Ladybug knew it was time to go get Nino. "Wait here." She instructed Chat Noir.

"_Really_, Bugaboo? It's almost _dark_." Chat Noir replied.

...

Nino heard a knock on his bedroom door. Sniffing, and blinking his red puffy eyes, he readjusted his hat and got up off the bed to answer the door, swinging it open. "What is it Chris... oh." It wasn't his younger brother. "Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Ladybug quickly said, grabbing him by the wrist and exiting out the nearest window, Nino tailing behind her, screaming.

...

"So... I'm guessing you need my help again?" Nino asked, rubbing the wrist that Ladybug yanked him with. Was she starting at him?

"Um... Yes, more than _last_ time." Ladybug said. They were on a rooftop close to the Bourgeois hotel. Close, but far enough that Chat Noir wouldn't see them. They still needed to keep their identities secret.

"Is uh... _Rena Rouge_ helping too?" Nino asked worried.

Ladybug didn't know what to say to him. She _saw_ Alya disappear, no _way_ would she describe that to him, and also, she was Marinette when it happened. She can't tell him everything. "I'm sorry Nino. She won't be."

"Because she's..." Nino couldn't finish. Perhaps he knew more than Ladybug thought. "It's fine, I know. Mr. Dupain answered her phone." Nino explained. He wiped his eyes, which were welling up again, with his sleeve. So, Nino _did_ know, about _Alya_.

Ladybug sighed. "There is a way to bring her back."

"Really, how?!" Nino asked.

"All will be explained later. I promise."

"Alright, I trust you Ladybug." He sniffed.

Ladybug held out the Turtle Miraculous box. "Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good."

"Thanks for trusting me again with this?" Nino said accepting the small jewelry box. He opened it.

A bright green light burst in front of Nino after opening the Miraculous box. Once the light dissipated, Wayzz appeared, as expected. "Master?" Wayzz asked.

"He's gone, Wayzz." Ladybug said.

"Who?" Nino asked, having no idea who they were talking about.

"What do you mean he's _gone_? What's been happening Ladybug?" Wayzz keep asking, confused.

"Wayzz, I promise to explian everything later." Ladybug said. "Go ahead and suit up." She instructed Nino.

"Sure thing, Wayzz, Shell on!" Nino said, then transformed into Carapace.

"Great, follow me. We need to meet up with Chat Noir." Ladybug said. Soon the two of them were aheaded to the hotel building, Ladybug leading the way.

...

Chat Noir was still waiting impatiently for Ladybug to come back. He sat on the edge of the roof watching the sun set. He wondered if she would be back before or after it got too dark. Times like these were really the hardest, because his mind would not go blank and he'd be just caught up in thought, no matter how much he tried to put his thoughts at ease. There was just so much to think about right now; Ladybug, which people had gone missing, Carapace from the future, _going_ to the future, what's it like, who the Avengers were, it was _impossible_ to not think about something, the sun was almost gone. This will probably be the 'worst' day ever in France. No, the _world_.

Ladybug arrived just as the sun disappeared, Carapace was with her. _The _other_ Carapace._ Chat Noir thought smiling to himself.

"Took you long enough." Chat Noir said getting up. "You know that it's _night_? The cats are out." Chat Noir smiled.

"So I've noticed" Ladybug said.

"Oh, this is for you." Chat Noir said handing the last portable time machine to Carapace.

"Uh, what's this for?" Carapace asked.

It was funny to think that _Carapace_ was just explaining how to use it to Chat Noir more than an hour ago. "They're used for... going to somewhere, so we can help everyone." Chat Noir quickly explained. "Here, I'll show you both how it works."

After a quick lesson on how to use it, a little more rushed then the one Chat Noir was given, they were all ready to leave Paris. "And _these_ we'll use later." Chat Noir said holding up seven viles of red fluid, then putting them in his pocket, he zipped it close.

"Okay dudes, I'm ready." Carapace said, pressing the device to activate the armored suit. He looked so much like his future self. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed suit. "Um... how do you get the helmet again?"

"Here, I got it." Chat Noir said, pressing it for him. The helmet covered his face.

"Can you hear us?" Ladybug asked just to be sure. A muffled "Yeah dude" answered her question. The other two put their helmets on as well.

"Okay, on the count of three." Ladybug said. "_One_..."

"Wait." Chat Noir interrupted.

"What?"

"Can I do it?"

"Wha... _why_?" Ladybug asked annoyed.

"I'm just so excited."

"_Really_?"

"You also kinda left me all by myself _twice_ today. So, I deserve this."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yes! Okay, _one_... _two_... three!"

And then the three of them pressed their portable time machines, causing them to jump five years into the future.

[One month later]

Nathalie knocked on Gabriel's bedroom door. No answer, as expected. She opened the door anyway, finding him sitting on the far right of the couch facing the window. He had not moved all morning, still in his robe and pajamas. He also has not been the same ever since the day Adrien vanished, along with his bodyguard and half of all France. No one entirely knew what caused such a tragic event to happen, many believe that Hawkmoth had finally won, and that several people were gone now because of it, but, Nathalie knew that Gabriel did _anything_ but win something that day.

Nathalie cleared her throat. "Sir, would you like me to...?"

"No Nathalie, no schedules! Nothing please." Gabriel interrupted. His face was covered in a faint coat of facial hair. He had not shaved in long time. In fact, he's not _worked_ in long time. Nathalie couldn't even remember the last time he was at his desk. She could probably look it up in past calendars, but she didn't care, it wouldn't help Gabriel.

Nathalie walked over to were Gabriel was sitting, crouching down to his eye level. "Sir?" She asked concerned.

Gabriel breathed in slow and hard, but it came out in sobs. Nathalie placed her arm around his shoulders, trying to confront him.

"I... I miss... him so much." Gabriel said crying. "I miss them both." Nathalie knew who else he was talking about. He had lost his family, _for good_.

Nathalie had never felt more worst than the moment when she had to tell Gabriel that no one could find his son Adrien. This moment was starting to seem as a close second.

"I don't know what to do." Gabriel whispered, quietly weeping. Nathalie couldn't hold it any longer. She embraced him, crying along with him.

[Second chapter end]

**Ty: Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thank you, for reading what I have written so far. I _might_ not come out with another chapter in probably a week, _maybe_ longer than that. I can't really promise anything because I'm pretty slow at writing. I do have plans to take this fanfiction to the end of the film of Avengers Endgame. So, you will be seeing how the characters from Miraculous Ladybug help them throughout the entire storyline. I started writing this fanfiction actually before I saw Endgame, and so far I have only seen the movie once. I might have to watch it again, just to get more out it to use in my fanfiction. I hope you all will keep reading this story, I also appreciate your reviews, so keep sending them. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

[Five years later.]

~Paris, France~

Kim finished tying his shoe, started his stopwatch, got up, then left through the front door for his morning jog.

Paris was once a beautiful city, but after a few turn of events, it felt as gloomy as anywhere else on the planet. "**The Decimation**", what some people had called it, had changed the entire world that they knew five years ago. Several people still mourned for their losses, and others, like Kim, had toughened up, accepting the fact that they were gone, and kept on going.

Kim's breathing was controlled, kept at a proper pace while he ran. He planned to jog to the "**Ils Ont Disparu**" monument, take a short break, then head back home before school started. He was nineteen now, and high school had been very difficult throughout the years. Recovering his missing assignments and paying attention in class has always been really hard for him to do. Five years ago, he had no trouble with grades. He would just ask his best friend for help, but Max, like so many others, was gone. Kim was halfway to his exercise checkpoint.

Several of Kim's other friends from school had gone missing that day too. Alix, Rose, Nathaniel, and Sabrina to name a few. Then there was Adrien, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and someone not really worth mentioning, _Chloe_. But still, too many people were gone now. That Lila girl might still be around though. But Kim never really did know her that much, so he wasn't sure.

Kim came to the entrance of the Ils Ont Disparu. Pausing his stopwatch, he started inhaling air in large amounts. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at the field dedicated to everyone who disappeared five years ago. Not a lot of people were here this early in the morning, but one person was always here, Juleka's brother. _Luka... was that his name_? Kim wasn't sure, someone once told him that he had a thing for Marinette, but he wasn't sure about that either. He did know that he and his sister lost their mother, but Luka wasn't always here because of that, it was because of the famous singer, Jagged Stone.

Luka had been panhandling at the monument ever since the day it was built. He sat in his camping chair right in front of the plaque with Jagged Stone's name on it, playing some of Jagged's classic songs. The well-known celebrity must have been a hero to him. Luka had written his own songs too, but didn't play them as much.

Almost every day, people would show up with bouquets for family or friends. But most of the flowers and other tokens of respect were for the Heroes statue. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR EFFORTS." had been put at the base of the image of Prais's five superheroes. Fortunately, there hasn't been an Akuma attack in five years, unfortunately, no one has seen Ladybug, Chat Noir, or any of the other heroes since then. Kim didn't know much about Rena Rouge or Carapace, but he did know that Chloe was Queen Bee. Which made him wonder who the real Ladybug and Chat Noir were. They both must have been someone who had vanished, that would make sense. Finding out would be impossible though, maybe if Max was still here.

Kim sighed. _Toughen up._ He thought to himself. Once his break was over, he resumed his stopwatch, then started running back home. He could hear Luka in the distance, playing a personal song that he wrote called "Now that they're all gone".

~New York, Avengers Head Quarters~

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Carapace appeared in front of a large wide building, it seemed to be in the late afternoon. As they looked around, what they saw was the wonderful view of an enormous amount of open space in front of them, a building to their right, an aircraft landing area to their left, with... what _looked_ like a large orange plane or jet, or maybe both, and a second building behind them. They were here. The three of them removed their Quantum suits.

"So, this is really five years in the future?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

"This is really what?" Carapace questioned, confused.

"Must be." Ladybug said. _The Avengers HQ_. She thought, looking at the open field in front of the building.

"Uh. Do you think we should go inside?" Carapace asked pointing at the large building behind them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around, they noticed the large **A** on the front of the building.

"I don't see why not." Chat Noir said, shrugging.

The Miraculous holders entered the Avengers headquarters. Their lives were about to change.

...

Clint returned from the test run, falling over onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Natasha said, helping him up. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Clint responded. "It worked." He looked over at Tony and Scott. "It worked." He said tossing the baseball glove to Tony.

"Um... are you the Avengers?" A young female voice asked.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Scott all turned around to see three kids dressed in costumes, one looked like a ladybug, one like a cat, and one like a turtle.

"Oh, um... Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Uh, we..." Ladybug started to say, but...

"I'm _Chat Noir_!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"That's great. We don't need you." Tony told them. "Unless you guys are just looking to get an autograph from one of us, get the heck out."

"Wha... who do you think we are?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Let me guess. A turtle version of Captain America, a ladybug version of Spiderman, and a cocky Black Panther. Did I get it right?"

"We're _actual_ superheroes!" Ladybug said frustrated.

"Again. Don't need your help." Tony repeated. He turned back to his colleagues. "Can we get somebody to escort these three out of here?"

Ladybug knew these people were going to need more motivation. "We were given _these_!" Ladybug shouted to the rude one, holding up her hand so they could all see the Time-Space GPS on the back of it.

Tony was caught in a bit of a surprise. "And... where did you get that?" He demanded.

"I'll _tell_ you once you start taking us more seriously." Ladybug said, holding it up.

"Let me tell you what I'll be taking very seriously young lady, _that_ is a very valuable piece of equipment that belongs, to us. If you..."

"Tony." Scott interrupted, grabbing him by the arm. Pulling him in for a private conversation.

"These kids think they can just..."

"Tony, I think they're from the future." Scott interrupted Tony.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me. They have duplicates of the Time-Space GPS, they seem to want to help, and they also happened to come in when we _just_ confirmed that it works. Now, I don't know if that's a coincidence or..."

"They're only kids."

"You trusted someone around their age before."

"First off, he was _older_. Second, where did that lead him? One minute, we're fighting Thanos, a few minutes later, he's gone." He snaps his fingers. "Like that. Literally!"

"I-I get it, but you need to understand that these three came here _because_ they were given the opportunity to do so, fighting against this will only cause a paradox. Meaning, more trouble down the road, trouble that _none of us_ can completely understand."

"I still say no."

"Tony!"

"No."

"Come on..."

"_No_!"

"...do you really...?"

"Okay, okay, you know what, _fine_, but I still don't like it." Tony turned to face the new arrivals again. "What did you say your names were?!"

...

"We'll talk about it tomorrow morning." Was Tony's response to Ladybug and Chat Noir's constant questions about the infinity stones. The group was walking down a corridor.

"But, there's still so much that we don't know." Ladybug complained.

"And once we have all the infinity stones, how are we gonna bring everyone back?" Chat Noir asked.

"Excellent question, save it for later," Tony said. "I got to go talk to Bruce. Lady... bug girl, you follow Natasha, she'll show you where you'll be staying for the night." He pointed at Chat Noir and Carapace. "_You guys_ will be following Clint and Scott, same thing. Okay?" Tony clapped his hands. "Good. Conference room, tomorrow morning, be there or go home. I mean it!" He said as he left through a different hallway.

"Come on." Natasha said, motioning to Ladybug as she started walking in another direction, Ladybug following behind her. Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir and Carapace.

"So who are your friends?" Natasha asked Ladybug.

"Oh, um," Ladybug said, looking back at Natasha. "Carapace is an excellent ally and Chat Noir... is, my most trusted partner."

"When you say _partner_, you mean..."

"Superhero partner, we've been through a lot together."

"Just curious. There's nothing, between you two, is there?"

"Oh no, _no_, he is a bit flirtatious at times but... were not... What gave you the idea that we were together?"

"The way he looks at you. How he leans a bit toward you whenever he's talking to you. I can tell he likes you a lot."

"Well, I guess, but, I like someone else."

"Oh, and who is this _someone else_?" Natasha asked, now suddenly interested.

"He's..." Ladybug started to say but stopped herself. "Hey! What's making you so interested in me all the sudden?!"

Natasha laughed. "Hehe, I'm just trying to make conversation."

...

"So I still don't understand. You're from five years in the _past_?" Scott asked Chat Noir again.

"_Yes_, and we were given these portable time machines." Chat Noir held it out for Scott to see. Clint, Carapace, Chat Noir, and Scott were in the men's dormitory.

"So, who gave you the Time-Space GPS's?" Scott asked.

"It was... _someone_. From the future." Chat Noir said, not mentioning that it was actually Carapace, it would be weird to say that in front of him. Perhaps the future Carapace was right, don't let him know.

"Who?" Scott asked Chat Noir.

Dang it. "Um, they... told me not to..."

"_Oh_, I get it. Probably to prevent a paradox."

"Uh, sure." Chat Noir shrugged.

Carapace spoke. "I'm still surprised that we time traveled."

"Well, it was only five years." Clint remarked.

"True," Scott said. "But a lot can _happen_ in five years, I mean it did for me."

"So you jumped five years too?" Chat Noir wondered.

"Well, kinda, a bit. I was stuck in what is called the Quantum Realm. It's the reason how you three were able to time travel here. Oh, before I forget! How many Pym Particles do you have?"

Chat Noir pulled out their other red fluid vials. "You mean _these_? Seven, I think."

Scott thought about this. "Okay, you guys probably have enough to come with us. I'll have to mention this to Tony."

Just then, Rhodey walked in through the door, fully equipped with the War Machine armor. Rocket trailed behind him.

"Hey guys," Rhodey said. "And... _new_ guys. Who are the new guys?"

"Hey! Move out of the way, you walking tank, I'm trying to get through." Rocket said, pushing Rhodey's metal leg, getting past him. Rocket got down one knee in front of Captain America's shield, which was in the corner of the room. He pulled a device out from his pocket and scanned the shield with it.

"What are you _doing_?" Rhodey asked.

"Finding out how much this bad boy's worth." Rocket responded, getting up. He pressed a few spots on the screen in his hands.

"No one's gonna _sell_ you that!" Rhodey said.

"Yeah I know, but, just in case. Hehe." Rocket chucked, his attention on whatever he was doing on his device. He left the room.

Carapace pointed at the shield in question. "Who's that belong to anyway?" He asked.

...

Adrien had trouble falling asleep. The bed felt uncomfortable, unlike his at home. He didn't have pajamas, so he was sleeping in his clothes. At least he took his jacket off. There was a smell coming from somewhere, though he didn't know what. And someone was snoring, _Ugh_. He had been so used to sleeping by himself. Well, Plagg kept him company at night, but at least he was quiet. Adrien was for sure that the smell was not coming from Plagg, definitely not camembert. Carapace was in a different bedroom than the one Adrien was in. Ladybug would have wanted that, they still needed to keep their identities secret. That's why Adrien waited until everyone else was asleep until he deactivated his Miraculous, but now that they _were_ asleep, Adrien couldn't get himself to doze off.

Adrien turned over, for what could have been the nineteenth time. He found himself thinking about Ladybug again. She was sleeping somewhere in _this very same_ building, although he didn't know exactly where. She might have transformed back too. Which means... No, he couldn't do that. Even if he were to find out her identity somehow, she would never let him hear the end of it. Ugh, so close, yet so far. _Now_ Adrien felt that there was _no way_ he would be able to sleep.

Unknown to Adrien, Plagg snuck out of the jacket pocket where he had been sleeping, and then quietly flew out of the room through the vent.

...

Marinette was still awake, though she had been in bed for a while. So much had happened today, and now that the day was over, all of its events were crashing on her. She had lost her friend, she didn't know how her other friends and family were, or how _Adrien_ was, he had to be alive. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. He would be nineteen by now, umm... perhaps he had disappeared. What was he doing during that event? _Oh, right, photoshoot_. Marinette thought, pulling up Adrien's weekly schedule from her memory. He must have looked amazing and graceful when he... _Ugh_. Marinette supposed that _older_ Adrien was better than _no_ Adrien.

Marinette rubbed the side of her face in her pillow. _Have there been any more akumas_? She wondered. Anything could have happened in five years now that she thought of it. Hawkmoth might have all the other Miraculous. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't know where to start looking. But it has been five years. The Miracle Box would still be locked away. Marinette was sure that the other ones were safe, they had to be. Hawkmoth would still be on the lookout for Ladybug and Chat Noir though, or maybe he vanished, like so many others. _Yeah, anything might have happened_. She thought. Even if Hawkmoth had disappeared too, Marinette knew that it was still the right thing to bring everyone back.

Tikki heard a _psst_ coming from the vent. She opened one eye, looked up and saw _him_. Tikki moaned. She should have known that Plagg would want to talk to her. That idiot would never miss an opportunity. A second _psst_ followed. Tikki reluctantly got up off of Marinette's sheets and flew over to Plagg.

...

Once the two kwamis were a safe distance from open ears. Tikki asked, "What do you want to talk to me about, Plagg?"

"The time is coming _soon_, sugar cube." Plagg said with a mischievous smile.

"Whatever, you would be surprised at how well Marinette can keep a secret. And _don't_ call me sugar cube!"

"Nuh-uh, I can call you whatever I want. Not until our bet is settled."

"Well, I still don't like you calling me that. And I'm pretty sure that if their identities were _ever_ to be revealed, they would be doing it on purpose."

"Yeah right! It will happen by total and complete accident. I would know, all the best things happen by accident."

"Like _dinosaurs_?" Tikki teased.

"Eh, no! I mean... if dinosaurs didn't go extinct, then camembert would never have come around."

"You didn't know what camembert even _was_ at the time. It hadn't even been _invented_."

"Yes, but what a glorious day it was when _cheese_ was discovered. _Which_ was accidental. My point still stands. I can almost taste that one hundred pounds of camembert."

"Only if you win. And when _I_ win, you can't call me _sugar cube_ for one hundred years."

"What's that, sugar cube? I didn't hear what you said." Plagg teased back.

"Ugh, will you quit it?"

"Nope. Haha. Anyway, whether they find out intentionally or unintentionally, I think _they_ would win the most since the two would _finally_ have figured it out."

Tikki chuckled. "I know, they're _so_ cute and perfect for each other, and they don't even know it."

Plagg chuckled as well. "I can believe they are both so _dumb_. They have been fighting villains together for so long." Both kwamis were giggling so hard.

Tikki struggled to breathe. "Oh, oh, remember the time he said that he was _allergic to feathers_?!"

Plagg put his hand on his forehead. "Oh my gosh! We didn't even _know_ at the time, but thinking about it, that's _hilarious_!"

Tikki and Plagg burst into laughing, both of them rolling on the surface of the vent. "What are you two doing?" A familiar voice asked. When Tikki and Plagg got up, they saw that it was Wayzz.

"Oh, hehe, nothing Wayzz." Tikki told him.

"Something _super_ funny!" Plagg yelled, not really done laughing. Tikki smirked.

"Really, what are you laughing about?" Wayzz asked.

"Don't worry about it," Tikki said. "How did you find us?" She said in a more serious tone.

"I couldn't help but hear you two _talking_ when you probably should be _sleeping_."

"Okay, Wayzz. We'll keep quiet. Goodnight."

As Wayzz and Tikki parted ways. Plagg was left to finish his giggle fit.

[Third chapter end.]

**Ty: Hi again. So, it did take me a bit longer than I thought to complete the third chapter. I did write some of the fourth chapters already, but it was originally planned for the third. The reason why is, I had to write some slightly necessary in-between parts before the infinity stones discussion meeting, I seriously had to do a bunch of research for these upcoming chapters. The meeting will be in the fourth chapter, and I have plans for the fifth. When will the next one come out, I don't know. Perhaps in the same time span as last time. **

** Before I leave, I love that you are all enjoying my efforts. For those of you who want a unique short story about my thought process split into three different people, deciding on a solid plotline for this fanfiction, (Me, Myself and Ty, I know, I'm a genius) be sure to favorite and/or follow, then ask for it in the reviews. If so, then I will send a Private Message to you of the interesting screenplay of Me... and Myself, and my fanfiction character Ty White discussing a story idea. I made it for those of you who really love my fanfiction. **

** I appreciate your patience. Thank you so much. **


	4. Chapter 4

~Morning~

"Hey kid, wake up." Someone said, nudging a very sleepy Marinette. It took Marinette all her effort to pry her eyes open.

"Come on, you don't want Tony to kick you off the team, do you?" Natasha said, giving Marinette another nudge.

Marinette slowly started to realize where she was. Right, the meeting about the infinity stones. How she, Chat Noir and Carapace were supposed to help the Avengers. _Wait a minute_...! Marinette screamed, quickly pulling the bedsheet over her face.

"What!" Natasha responded. "Are you okay?"

Tikki floated up from somewhere and hovered close to where Marinette's face was supposed to be. "What's wrong Marinette?"

"This is a disaster!" Marinette yelped underneath the covers.

"What's the matter with you?" Natasha asked.

Marinette snuck a hand out from under the sheets, waving it away from herself. "Um, can you go to a different room, or turn around?" She asked.

"Why? What for?" Natasha was quite confused.

"Uh... no one's supposed to know my... secret identity."

"Ooh, I see, you three still have secret identities, right?" Now things were making sense to Natasha.

The bedsheets nodded.

"Hey." Natasha sat on the edge of the bed. She tried slowly pulling back the covers, but Marinette wouldn't let her. "I've kept darker secrets. Some of which could have gotten me killed."

"Huh?"

"Sure have. Tell you what, how about a secret in exchange for a secret."

Marinette felt trapped. Natasha had already seen her face. She guessed there was no way out of this. Marinette sat up, pulling the covers off her face. "Okay."

Natasha smiled, then thought for a bit. When she got something, she looked at Marinette again. "I used to work for some bad guys, they're known as Hydra."

"Really, why?"

"Um..." Natasha rubbed the back of her neck. "There were a few reasons. Okay your turn, tell me who or what this is." She said, pointing at the kwami.

Before Marinette could protest, saying that Natasha hadn't really told much of a secret, Tikki interrupted saying, "Don't we have a meeting to go to?"

"_Oh_..." Marinette moaned, placing her face into her hands, thinking that they might be late. Tony would be mad for sure.

"Don't worry," Natasha reassured Marinette. "They haven't started yet, but..." She looked at the small floating... thing. "Your right, _whatever_ you are." Natasha placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later." She got up and went over to the door.

"Wait!" Marinette said, scurrying out of bed. "Can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone who I am?"

"Of course," Natasha replied. "besides, I don't think I even know your name."

Marinette sighed in relief.

"Although, Marinette _does_ sound like a nice name." Natasha winked, leaving the room.

"Hey!" Marinette shouted.

...

Everyone was meeting in a conference room. The screens started flashing different objects.

"Okay, so we the _how_ works," Steve explained. "Now, we gotta figure out the when, and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones."

"Or, substitute the word _encounter_ for damn near been killed by one of the six infinity stones." Tony commented.

"Well, I haven't," Scott said. "but I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."

"Yeah, _we_ don't know what the infinity stones are either." Chat Noir agreed, waving his hand, indicating Carapace, Ladybug and himself.

"Hey." Tony pointed at Chat Noir. "You're only here because the Back to the Future fan thinks you guys have some actual important significance, so _zip it_, the adults are talking."

"Oh come on man, Back to the Future is still _awesome_." Scott said, giving Tony a look. "Even if the time-traveling in it is bulls..." Scott mumbled.

"That's enough," Bruce interrupted. "Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history." Tony corrected. "So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in. Yeah?"

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint commented.

"Correct." Tony agreed.

"So, let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve asked him.

Everyone's eyes turned to Thor. He made no response as he sat slump in a chair at the back of the room, beer can in hand.

"Is he asleep?" Natasha wondered.

"No no, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey said sarcastically.

Once Thor woke, he got up in front of everybody. Half-awake, he began to tell them what he knew.

"Uh, where to start? Umm..." Thor started to explain. "The Aether, firstly, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. Um, it's more of a... like an angry sludge sort of thing, so... someone's gonna need to... amend that, and stop saying that. Here's an interesting story though, about the Aether. My grandfather, many years ago had to hide the stone from, the Dark Elves..." He wiggled his fingers. "Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane... actually..." He noticed the image of Jane Foster on the screen. "Oh, there she is. Yeah, so Jane was a... an old flame of mine... you know she, she stuck her hand inside a rock, this one time..."

Ladybug leaned over and whispered in Natasha's ear. "Is this guy for real?"

"Thor? He's basically like the Norse god." Natasha whispered back.

"Really?" Ladybug whispered again, unsure.

"Hey, we're taking you seriously, you should do the same." Natasha whispered sternly.

Ladybug stop talking. She didn't want to get herself and her friends kicked out, and Mister Stark seemed like the person who would be happy to make that happen for her.

"Don't worry, we've had crazier." Natasha whispered. That reassured Ladybug.

"...and, um... oh, you know, Jane and I aren't even... dating anymore... so..." Thor said in a sad tone.

Bruce signaled to Tony to get Thor to stop talking.

"...yes, these things happen though, you know? Nothing lasts forever, the only..."

"Why don't you come sit down..." Tony quickly whispered, starting to lead Thor back to his chair.

"...I-I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in, in life is impermanence."

Tony clapped his hands. "Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" He asked.

"No, I'd like a bloody mary." Thor said smiling.

Ladybug couldn't help but put a hand to her face. She just hoped she wasn't working alongside him.

...

"Qwill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." Rocket explained to the group, walking on top of the table.

"Is that a person?" Bruce asked.

"Morag's a _planet_. Qwill was a person." Rocket stated.

"Like a, a planet? Like in outer space?" Scott said, sarcastically.

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." Rocket replied sarcastically back, rubbing his hand through Scott's hair. "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? ..."

Chat Noir smirked trying to keep his breakfast in his mouth. Tony ordered Chinese takeouts for everyone.

"So, you guys live in Paris?" Clint asked Chat Noir, putting a spoon full of egg drop soup in his mouth.

Chat Noir looked at Clint and swallowed. "Um, yeah. Me and Ladybug have been protecting it for... I think almost a year." He said holding his chin. "We're like two peas in a pod."

"Cool. Is there anything _special_ that you guys can do?" Clint wondered, picking up his chopsticks.

Chat Noir brighten up. "Well, she has the miraculous of creation, her earrings, and I have the miraculous of destruction." He said, showing Clint the ring on his right hand. "But, we can only use our powers once, then we'd have to transform back in five minutes."

"I see. And you guys _still_ don't know each other?" Clint guessed.

Chat Noir shook his head, frowning.

"That must be tough," Clint said. "And, who's your turtle friend?" Clint pointed his chopsticks behind Chat Noir.

"Oh, Carapace?" Chat Noir looked over his shoulder. "I _think_ Ladybug said that he has the miraculous of protection." He looked back at Clint. "He comes around whatever we need his help." Chat Noir said.

"Well, we sure might _need_ it." Clint stated, taking a bite of teriyaki.

Chat Noir turned around to study Carapace, who was busy eating from his own takeout box. Next to him sat Ladybug, who was talking to Natasha. _Ahh... Ladybug_.

"There use to be more of us." Clint said.

Chat Noir turned back around. "Oh, we had some other allies too." He said. Clint looked down at the table. He seemed sad, but Chat Noir always saw him with a serious look, so he wasn't sure.

"We're gonna get them back." Clint mumbled.

_Was he talking to himself?_ Chat Noir wondered, but then smiled. "Well, I don't plan on leaving until we do."

Chat Noir turned around once more, admiring Ladybug again.

...

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Nebula told everyone.

"What is Vormir?" Natasha asked, looking down at her notebook.

"A dominion of death," Nebula continued to explain. "at the very center of celestial existence."

Everyone looked up.

_What does that mean?_ Carapace wondered to himself.

"It's where... Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula said.

A dreaded silence filled the room. Everyone was quiet.

_Oh, dude_. Carapace thought.

"Not it." Scott awkwardly said.

...

"That Time Stone guy..." Natasha started to say, laying down on the table.

"Doctor Strange." Bruce answered from the floor.

"Yeah what, what kind of doctor was he?" Natasha asked, twirling a pen.

"Ears-nose-throat meets rabbit-from-hat." Tony said, alongside Natasha.

"Nice place in the village, though." Bruce said, cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah. Sullivan Street?" Tony guessed.

"Hmm... Bleecker Str..." Bruce added.

"Wait, he lived in New York?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Bruce started.

"No, he lived in Toronto." Tony commented.

"...on Bleecker and Sullivan!" Bruce finished.

"Have you been listening to anything?" Tony said.

Natasha realized... "Guys, if you pick the right year... there are _three_ stones in New York."

Bruce slowly got up, realizing it too. "Shut the front door!"

"Wait, really?" Tony said still confused.

"Yeah. Loki's scepter, the Tesseract, and the Time Stone." Natasha said.

"That's crazy!" Bruce said, mind blown.

Tony got up off the table. "Uhm, _okay then,_" Tony grunted. He put his glasses back on then clapped his hands. "Three in one trip, I like the idea."

"That's _half_ of all the stones, that _really_ helps!" Bruce said, standing up, scratching his ear.

"Awesome," Natasha said, sitting up on the table. She looked across the room and noticed something, making her smile. "Awh. Hey guys, look."

Tony and Bruce matched Natasha's vision and saw the three kids from Paris asleep. Carapace was on the floor using his shield as a headrest, while Ladybug and Chat Noir were sleeping in chairs next to each other against the wall. Unknowingly to themselves, Ladybug had her head tucked between Chat Noir's own head and shoulder. The two were almost holding hands.

"They seriously fell asleep?" Tony said, disappointed.

"Hey." Natasha said, giving Tony a look.

"Not surprised, I almost dozed off too," Bruce said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "We've been discussing about the stones _all day_."

"Hehe, I can't believe this. I _gotta_ take a picture." Natasha chuckled, pulling out her phone. "Try to talk your way out of _this_ one."

Tony observed Natasha with a curious look as she opened the camera app. He looked over to Bruce. "I think these three have _really_ made quite a difference around here, don't you think?" Tony said, a little bit sarcastically.

...

Someone was nudging Chat Noir awake, he blinked his eyes and popped his neck back into place. When did he fall asleep? He knew that Ladybug got tired during the meeting and surprisingly fell asleep on his shoulder. He thought it would be best to do nothing that would disturb her. He enjoyed that moment, but did _he_ really fall asleep _too_? He must have, otherwise he wouldn't feel like he was just woken up by a guy who looks richer than his Dad. Chat Noir never really thought about how as Adrien, he had enough money for anything.

"Okay, sleepy heads, I need you all awake, Natasha and Bruce went to go get everyone else." Tony said.

"Oh." Ladybug groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Mister Stark. I am _so sorry_, we didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Tony quickly told her. "I just need the three of you functional while we discuss where we'll be going to get the stones. Can I get you guys anything?"

Chat Noir thought Tony was being nicer than usual. He also realized Carapace was sitting on the floor rubbing his shoulder. He must have just woken up too.

"I think I'm fine." Ladybug said, rubbing her eyes. "Do we know where we're going to get all the stones from yet?" She wondered.

"_Uh_... Not yet exactly?" said Tony. "We did come up with a good idea on where we can get half of them."

"Great." Chat Noir said, rubbing at the pins and needles that began prickling the back of his neck, legs and bottom. How long _had_ they been sleeping?

...

The heroes had planned out their destinations and teams, making them _that_ much closer to getting the infinity stones. Scott and Tony worked together on finishing the rest of Quantum suits, now made with nanotechnology and programmed with the Time-Space GPS, the competition took the rest of that day. By the next day, they had enough for all the Avengers, the three Miraculous holders already had their own when they arrived on the first day. And now, Natasha was getting into her Black Widow suit, she slipped the portable time machine onto her hand. Ladybug watched as Agent Romanoff geared up, testing her wrist tasers.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Ladybug said.

"Probably a few hours, but here, it would be like a minute," Natasha explained, still busy preparing. "We'll be leaving and arriving together. So, whether it takes one group longer than another to collect the stones, we'll all come back at the same time when we finish our missions."

"Oh, sounds exciting." Ladybug said smiling.

It was great to have Natasha as a friend, even if they just meet two days ago. There were just so many guys around that Ladybug found it relieving to have another girl to talk to. Not that Nebula didn't count, it's just that, she kept mostly to herself.

Natasha looked at Ladybug. "Well don't get _too_ excited. One of the places where we decided to go takes place in the middle of a war, one that I was in."

"Who were you fighting?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, just some alien army that Thor's brother Loki had sent to invade Earth." Natasha told Ladybug, in a casual tone.

"Wait, really? Your joking." Ladybug said.

"Nope, and it was very dangerous. I don't know whether or not the other places were fine at the time, so expect anything."

"Me and Chat Noir use to fight akumatized villains almost _every_ day. So, _except anything_ is like another Thursday for us."

"Well, it sounds like you guys are capable of conquering anything together. You two seem quite remarkable."

Ladybug was flattered. "Yeah. I guess."

"Full truth, there is _nothing_ between you two?" Natasha asked.

"Ugh. We've already been through this. No, there's _not_. You're almost as bad as Chat Noir."

"Oh really. Because I have evidence that says otherwise."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ladybug wondered.

Natasha pulled out her phone. "Last chance to come clean."

"For what?"

Natasha showed her a recent picture.

"What!? When did that happen?"

[Forth chapter end.]

**Ty: I like doing these end cards, so expect more of them. If you don't want to read these, I won't judge you not being interested in my future planning. I am currently writing chapter 5, which will take some time, so be patient. Just to remember, this fanfiction will go to the end of the Avengers Endgame movie. Meaning... if you have seen the movie, you can take a guess. **

**But what will happen in the next chapter? Which teams are the Miraculous characters on? Be sure to leave your theories in the reviews. I did see the recent episode Bunnix, but will there be anything about it in this fanfiction? ****_What do you think_****? Don't forget to share this fanfiction with your friends. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

[Continued]

"What?! When did that happen?" Ladybug asked, shocked.

Natasha turned the phone back to herself. "_Aww_. You guys look so cute when you're sleeping." Natasha said, cooing.

"Give me that!" Ladybug shouted as she started to reach for Natasha's phone.

"Hey!" Natasha held the phone above her head, out of Ladybug's reach. "What are you trying to do?" Natasha giggled.

"Get rid of it!" Ladybug screamed at Natasha. She struggled to grab for the phone.

"Oh, come on. You guys were almost holding hands." Natasha couldn't contain her giggling.

"I don't want you to have that photo." Ladybug said, trying to explain while frustrated. "What if Chat Noir or... someone else were to see it?"

"Oh, I think he should definitely see this."

"NO!" Ladybug yelled.

"I'm kidding." Natasha turned her phone off, putting it back in her pocket. "But seriously, the two of you, I can tell there's more than meets the eye."

"For the last time." Ladybug said, clearly unhappy. "We... are not... a couple! Now you're worse than Chat Noir."

Natasha started to calm down. "Okay... but, don't you like him a little?"

"No... I mean, yeah... no, wait... I-I... I, like him, as... as a friend, but... not like _that_!" Ladybug stammered.

"Uh-huh. You're both still close though."

"Yes... as _superhero partners_." Ladybug specified.

"Fine, whatever you say. I do have another question though. Why do you still keep secret identities?"

"So Hawkmoth can't find out who we are. It's for our own safety."

"How long have you been working together?"

"For... a _pretty long_ time, I guess."

"And would you trust him with your life?"

"Well... yes..."

"Then I don't see a problem. If you really trusted him that much, and for him the same, it wouldn't make sense for you to keep identities from each other. I mean, look at _us_. Everyone in the Avengers knows who the other is, it strengthens us in a way, and we have come across worse then what you have told me about your enemies. But I will admit, you seem to have plenty of experience."

"Well, we're not as skilled and experienced as you are. We're not adults."

"Marinette, there's a time when everyone grows up. Maybe telling him who you are and knowing who he is will help you do that."

"I told you not to call me that, and..."

"At least think about it." Natasha interrupted. She then got a text and looked at her phone. "We can talk more about this later." Natasha put her phone away, then pressed a spot on her Time-Space GPS. The Quantum suit formed around her. "Right now, we need to be getting those stones. Come on."

Ladybug activated her own suit and followed Natasha. _I do trust Chat Noir._ She thought. _But if Hawkmoth were to find out who one of us is, then he can use us for information to find out about the other._ Ladybug looked at her new friend. _Grow up? What if, today's the day we grow up?_

...

"I'm a bit surprised that you two _still_ don't know each other." Scott commented.

"Well, she said it's for our safety." Chat Noir explained. The guys had been pressuring him about this for a while. When Clint told them that they still had secret identities, everyone seemed to think the idea was _childish_, at least that's how Tony put it. Now Chat Noir couldn't really get them all to drop the subject. The only ones who were not here in were Bruce and Carapace. They were busy with something that Chat Noir couldn't remember. All of them were in their Quantum outfits, except Tony.

"So it's safety?" Tony questioned. He had a small bag of raisins and nuts that he was snacking on. "I whooped my ex-coworker's ass after he tried to kill me. Then later, I had to go to a whole press conference to explain why the attack happened at one of my industries. Right there and then, I told everybody I was Ironman. Honestly, my life has really been no different, _better_ if anything."

Chat Noir pictured himself in Tony's position. Standing in front of several cameras as Adrien, and telling everyone who knew him, that he was Chat Noir. He wasn't sure if it really would be the best idea. Tony wasn't in school, or had friends there who would ask him random awkward questions about being a superhero, not to mention the paparazzi that would be after him. How was Tony even able to deal with that.

"Um, but... we're partners that... uh." Chat Noir said, trying to come up with another excuse.

"Dude. Me and Tony are best buds, and we don't like keeping secrets. Plus, I don't think Tony could really _keep_ one." Rhodey said.

"I love you too, buddy." Tony joked, putting a handful of the trail mix in his mouth.

"My friend Bucky knew I was Captain America," Steve said. "I'm glad I had him around to watch my back."

Chat Noir saw Tony's expression change. His hand tightened on the bag. Something about Bucky's name must have meant something.

"I've worked with Natasha for many years, and she's probably my closest friend." Clint commented.

Chat Noir could see that they all had no problems with not having secret identities. But would Ladybug even be _okay_ with it?

"Me and my friends blew up a planet." Rocket said. Everyone eyes turned to him. "What? We're talking about how friends are a good thing, right?"

"The only reason I would need a secret identity would be if I wanted a _normal_ life here on earth, but I don't see that happening," Thor said, sipping from his fifth beer can that Chat Noir has seen him with. "Maybe I could have been a doctor." Thor said to himself.

"Either way guys." Chat Noir said, grabbing everyone's attention again. "I would only be willing to share my identity with her if _she allowed it_."

"Whatever charmer," Tony said, sitting down on the edge of a table. "Just sounds to me like your delaying something that shouldn't be delayed."

"Are we still talking about friends?" Rocket wondered.

Just then Bruce knocked, he poked his head through the door. "Hey guys, we're ready in there."

Tony got up and put the bag of leftover trail mix down. "Great. Someone text the girls." Tony activated his Quantum suit. "Let's go!"

Everyone got up and started walking out of the room, heading to the hanger with the Quantum platform, Captain America leading the way. Clint grabbed his phone, texting Natasha.

_These guys were just fine without secret identities_. Chat Noir thought. _Maybe I should talk to Ladybug about this again_.

Chat Noir followed close behind Tony in the hallway. He looked up to see Natasha and his Lady join the group, Natasha walked alongside Tony and Ladybug next to him. Chat Noir saw Nebula too, she must have come from... _somewhere_, but it didn't really bother him that much. He looked back to see Carapace following the group next to Bruce and Thor. Chat Noir was starting to actually get nervous now, they were going on an important mission with other superheroes to save millions, no _billions_ of people. He walked a little closer to Ladybug. She looked like she had something on her mind, but couldn't form words. Chat Noir decided he should break the ice.

"There's something I want to tell you." They both whispered. "What?" They confusingly responded at the same time.

"Um, you first." Ladybug whispered.

"Okay, uh... I, I understand that you want to keep our identities secret and respect that. But I've been talking with the guys... well, more like _they'd_ been talking to me..."

"I've been thinking about that too." Ladybug quietly interrupted. "And, _maybe_ the time should be soon for us to tell each other who we are."

"Wait, really? Uh, like now or, when?" Chat Noir quietly asked, excited.

"Umm... I didn't, think about that." Ladybug confessed.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Scott whispered curiously behind them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stop talking.

"Oh, come on. _Ugh_." Scott mumbled.

...

The Heroes started walking into the hanger all wearing similar outfits, suits that can time travel them. It almost felt like they were in a movie.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect."

During Steve's speech, Chat Noir went to grab Ladybug's hand. Surprisingly, she accepted it, squeezing tight. "Be careful. Look out for each other." Natasha spotted the two teens actually holding hands this time, and smiled a little. Ladybug saw Natasha's gaze, then quickly let go of Chat Noir's hand, making him feel a bit disappointed. "This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." Tony looked over at Steve. He looked back. "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket commented.

"Right?" Scott agreed.

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, shelly green."

"Sure thing mister Stark." Carapace said, touching a few switches. "Uh, is it this one." Carapace asked Bruce, pointing at a certain area amongst the other switches.

"Yeah." Bruce confirmed. He was standing next to Tony and Scott.

"Okay, tractors engaged." Carapace said.

Tony had decided earlier, by how many Pym Particles that the Miraculous holders had brought with them, that only two of them will come on the missions. Leaving enough to send them home when they're done. '_You kids don't need to be involved in this any more than necessary. You'll have to keep three so you can all be back home before your parents find out and try to sue me_.' He told them. Of course the last part was a joke, right.

Clint held out a small golden duplicate of the Benatar. "You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked him, still uneasy about trusting him with his spaceship.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best." Clint lazily confirmed.

Rocket shrugged. "As promises go, that was pretty lame."

"Alright, I think I got everything." Carapace told Bruce. "Hit it."

Bruce slapped his time travel device on the back of his hand. A beeping sound started a timer.

"See you in a minute." Natasha said, smiling at Steve. He smiled back.

"You might want to stand back, kid." Tony cautioned Carapace, who did as instructed.

Everyone started activating their helmets. As the beeping sound continued, Chat Noir looked at Ladybug one last time before being separated by a whole year and a planet.

~[Asgard 2013]~

Ladybug, Thor and Rocket watched behind a pillar a few meters away from where Jane Foster was.

"Oh, that's Jane." Thor said as Jane entered another room.

"All right. Here's the deal, Tubby." Rocket said dropping off the edge of a sculpture. "You're gonna charm her, she's gonna tie her up, and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split." He explains holding up a device.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Thor started walking away. Pointing down the hall and quickly explaining... "There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish with a huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of..."

"Hey!" Rocket protested.

"Seriously!?" Ladybug asked. Why did she have to get partnered with him?

"Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket wondered.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a door open from somewhere. Thor ran to find a new place to hide. Rocket and Ladybug went back to their original hiding spot. They watched as a group of women in the most gorgeous gowns Ladybug had ever seen walk across the other balcony. Thor moved a little out of his hiding spot as he watched the women walk away.

Rocket observed a little more closely, jumping back up on the sculpture's base again. "Who's the fancy broad?" He asked, obviously meaning the one wearing the crown on her head.

"It's my Mother," Thor replied with a sorrowful tone. "She dies today."

_What?_ Ladybug thought.

"Oh. That's today?" Rocket asked, hinting at pity.

Thor moved a little out of his hiding spot as he watched his mother walk away. Once they were out of sight, Ladybug and Rocket stepped out in the open again. Thor began breathing very quickly.

"I can't do this," Thor mumbled. "I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea." He said, hyperventilating.

"Come here." Rocket beckoned to Thor.

"No, no, no. I think I'm having... I'm having a panic attack." Thor said.

"Come here." Rocket repeated.

"I shouldn't be here...this is..."

"Right here."

"...this is a ba..."

Rocket slapped Thor hard across the face, causing Ladybug to jump, gasping in shock.

"You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here?" Rocket asked, his anger starting to rise. "I lost the only family I ever had! Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone!"

Ladybug knew how it felt to lose someone to Thanos, but _everyone_ he had as _family_? She was starting to feel pity for Rocket now. Even under all that bristly fur, he was just somebody who lost people due to the most tragic event that Ladybug knew.

"Now I get you miss your Mom." Rocket told Thor, a little more smoothly. "But she's gone. _Really_ gone. And there are plenty of people who are only _kinda_ gone, and you can help them. So is it too much to ask, that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, bug girl grabs her while I suck out the Infinity Stone, and help me get my family back?"

Thor sniffed. "Okay."

"Are you crying?" Rocket asked.

"No." Thor moaned, actually crying. "Yes." He confessed. "I feel like I'm losing it."

"Get it together! You can do this." Rocket said.

Thor sighed. Ladybug had to say something.

"You can do this." Ladybug and Rocket said in sync.

Thor looked at them both. Breathing heavily, he compelled himself.

"Alright?" Rocket asked.

"Yes I can." Thor said.

"Good." Rocket jumped down.

Ladybug patted Thor on the arm. "We're in this together." She said, trying to not smell the stench of beer coming off him. She started to follow Rocket.

Ladybug heard Thor mumbling to himself... "I can do this. I can do this... I can't do this." And without the others noticing, he left.

"Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot." Rocket said. "Thor?" He turned around and only saw Ladybug. She looked behind herself too, finding an empty corridor. "Thor!" Rocket called out.

"Oh no." Ladybug said, putting her face in her hands. She hoped he wasn't going to the wine cellar.

"Ugh!" Rocket groaned. "Alright, plan B. Just me and you, kid. We'll sneak up behind her, you use your... grapple, string... rope thingy, to hold her still, while I extract the stone."

Ladybug looked over at Rocket. "I thought Thor said the Aether wasn't a stone."

"Well, he says a lot of things when he's drunk." Rocket explained. "You're probably not old enough to completely understand this yet, but _anyone_ will tell you that a drunk person is extremely talkative."

Ladybug knew that Rocket was telling the truth. Even though, as Rocket said, she wasn't _really_ old enough to understand, but she guessed it made sense.

"Aether, Reality Rock, it doesn't matter what it is. It's still an Infinity Stone and we still need it." Rocket said. "So, can I count on you to help me and not run away like our non-sober friend."

"Yes." Ladybug said confidently.

"Alright, let's go get that damn stone."

~(Morag 2014)~

War-machine descended from the Benatar. Nebula, who was piloting the spaceship, lowered the pod from inside the aircraft.

"Alright, bring it down, Blue." Rhodey directed. "Right on that line. That's it. Down, down."

Natasha, Clint, and Chat Noir were waiting on the ground. Disgusted, Natasha kicked away a curious alien animal, which made a sound that seemed like a little roar and scurried away.

"I never thought that an alien planet would look like _this_." Chat Noir said.

"Me too." Clint agreed. "Hey, can we hurry it up?" He called to Rhodey.

"Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock." Natasha said.

"All that, is really helpful." Rhodey called back, sarcastically.

Nebula walked out of the ship, directed it to its next destination. It was time to say goodbye.

Natasha hugged Rhodey. "Take care, okay?" She said.

"Get that stone and come back. No messing around." Rhodey said.

After Rhodey, Natasha went over to Chat Noir, giving him a hug too.

"You be careful." Chat Noir said.

"Look out for her." Natasha whispered into Chat Noir's ear.

"Huh, I think Nebula can look out for _herself_." Chat Noir replied. "She's as tough as steel."

"I wasn't talking about _Nebula_." Natasha said.

Chat Noir now understood what she meant. Of course, he'd been doing that ever since the day he became a superhero. "I will." Chat Noir told Natasha.

She smiled. "You're a good kid." Natasha said to Chat Noir, then turned around to board the Benatar.

"I'll see you back." Clint said to Rhodey, following Natasha onto the ship.

"You guys watch each other's six." Rhodey called after them.

"Their what?" Chat Noir asked Rhodey.

"Their six-o-clock, each other's backs." Rhodey quickly explained.

"Oh, now I get it." Chat Noir said.

Natasha and Clint looked back at the group of three as they walked inside, Natasha smiled one last time at Chat Noir before the hatch closed. Chat Noir, Rhodey and Nebula watched as the Benatar took off, speeding out of the atmosphere of Morag.

"Coordinates for Vormir are laid in." Nebula explained. "All they have to do is not fall out."

Once the ship was gone, Rhodey turned to Nebula. "Okay, so, uhh..." He said, looking around. "We just, wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" He asked her.

"Sounds good to me." Chat Noir commented.

Nebula looked around too. "Let's take cover." She said. "We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones."

"Wait a minute, w-what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?" Rhodey asked.

"My father... my sister... and me."

"What?" Chat Noir said.

"And you? Where are you right now?" Rhodey wondered.

[Fifth chapter end.]

**Ty: Okay, we're gonna stop right here, for now, it's getting a bit long. I hope you enjoyed reading this recent chapter. For those of you who are still interested in my short story and haven't gotten it yet, (see chapter three) PM me instead. It's a bit hard to find everyone who wants it. Don't forget to favorite/follow this story or me. Thanks again for reading. (I have started another fanfiction for those of you who are interested.)**


	6. Chapter 6

~Asgard 2013~

Jane Foster woke up and started to walk around the room. Ladybug and Rocket, as quiet as possible, snuck behind her. Rocket looked behind himself at Ladybug. Giving her a nod, she stood up and swung her yoyo at Jane.

...

Rocket and Ladybug were running away from the Asgardian soldiers as fast as they could.

"Thor! We got it!" Rocket yelled.

"Get that girl and her rabbit!" A soldier behind them yelled.

"Dang it," Ladybug said as they turned the corner. "I can't believe we were spotted."

"Sweetheart, you stick out like a sore thumb." Rocket commented.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Uh, sorry if I said that wrong. I have been learning a few of your human phrases recently." Rocket said. "You got any ideas on how to lose these guys?"

"Um… I got _something_." She admitted.

"Hope it works." Rocket said.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted, casting her yoyo in front of her and above her head so that she could catch the object as it dropped in her hands while she ran. "A bag of marbles?" She said, questioning the spotted backpack-sized sack filled with red and black marbles.

"_That's_ supposed to help us?" Rocket asked.

Ladybug looked around her as she ran. Nothing in front of them. She looked behind herself. **The floor. The soldiers.** She got it. "Never underestimate a big mess of marbles." She said as she dumped the bag behind them.

The soldiers were caught by surprise but were too late as they slipped and tumbled to the ground, metal clanking and marbles flying. Rocket slowed down a little as he watched the soldiers falling behind them.

"Nice one, kid," Rocket exclaimed, then started running to find Thor. "Is that what it means when you humans say _lose your marbles_?"

"Uh... kinda." Ladybug lied, catching up to him.

Once the two of them finally found Thor, Ladybug stopped to catch her breath. She recognized the woman who was standing next Thor. Her earrings started bleeping.

"Hi," Rocket said while the woman waved at the two newcomers. "You must be Mom." He guessed.

"Hello." Ladybug said, waving back.

"Thor," his mother said with a curious glance towards the newcomers. "you didn't tell me that you found one half of a pair of soulmates. Remarkable."

"Pair of what?" Thor asked.

Ladybug looked up at Thor's mom. _What is she talking about_?

Rocket crossed his arms. "I hate to disappoint you lady, but I ain't nobody's soulmate." He turned his attention to Thor. "I got the thing. Come on, we got to move."

Thor looked back to his mother. "I wish we had more time."

"No, this was a gift," the woman said. "And you're going to be the man you're meant to be."

Thor smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you." She replied giving him a final hug. As Thor stepped back, his mother added: "And eat a salad."

Ladybug smiled. She was glad that his mother still cared so much for him. Ladybug couldn't wait to get back to her parents. She knew that it will all be okay when this was all over.

"Come on. We gotta go." Rocket said rushing the moment.

Ladybug's earrings bleeped again. "Couldn't agree more."

"Goodbye." Thor's mom whispered.

Rocket began counting. "Three... two…"

"No, wait!" Thor stopped him.

Ladybug and Rocket looked up at Thor as he raised his left hand in the air.

"Wh- what am I looking at?" Rocket asked, confused.

"Oh, sometimes it takes a second." Thor's mother explained.

_For what_? Ladybug wondered.

A whooshing sound came from a distance, then a large metal hammer instantly appeared in Thor's outstretched hand. He smiled gratefully at it. He twirled it in his hand in front of a surprised Rocket and Ladybug.

"I'm still worthy." Thor said.

"Oh, boy." Rocket said to himself. He activated his Quantum suit.

_Perhaps I underestimate him_. Ladybug thought, following Rocket's movement.

Thor was the last one to activate his suit. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye." She whispered again.

And with that, the three superheroes vanished from Asgard.

...

Chat Noir, Rhodey and Nebula hid behind some rocks as they closely watched Peter Quill dancing and singing to...

"Come and get your looove..." Quill sang, hoarsely.

Chat Noir and Rhodey slowly started to fall into the beat of Quill's terrible singing.

"Catchy." Chat Noir commented.

"...Oh yeah. _Heyeyey_..."

"So he's an idiot?" Rhodey guessed.

Nebula nodded her head. "Yeah."

As Quill started to slide, a metal arm suddenly hit him in the face, knocking him out. Chat Noir and Nebula went over to the fallen thief. Chat Noir grabbed Quill's headset, covering his own ears with it. He began to move to the groovy music from where he was crouching.

"Come on kid, leave that alone." Rhodey said to Chat Noir.

Feeling disappointed, he removed the headphones and turned the walkman off. Nebula was inspecting something she pulled out of Quill's satchel. It looked like some kind of complex lock pick.

"What's that?" Rhodey asked her.

"The tool of a thief." Nebula responded.

Nebula turned the lock pick again, and then the ancient doors opened revealing The Orb, protected by a force field. Nebula started to walk in, then Rhodey suddenly interfered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_... This is the part where, ya know, spikes come out, with skeletons on the end, and everything..." Rhodey cautioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Nebula asked.

Rhodey started to explain. "When you break into a place called _the temple of the Power Stone_, There's gonna be a bunch of booby traps..."

Nebula ignored him, continuing into the structure.

"Okay. All right. Go ahead." Rhodey said, giving up instantly.

"You do make a valid point." Chat Noir said.

"Uh-huh, Yeah." Rhodey agreed.

The three of them enter the room, thankfully with no danger. Nebula walked up to The Orb and raised her robotic hand to grab it.

"Hold on." Chat Noir protested. "Allow me, madame." "CATACLYSM!"

Chat Noir pressed his hand against the base of the force field suspending The Orb. Once it had turned into black rubble, Chat Noir squatted down and retrieved the sphere from the pile of crumpled rocks. He held it out to Nebula.

"Here you are." He said, kindly offering the contained Power Stone to her.

"Mmm." Nebula mumble to herself. She walked away from him.

"What?" Chat Noir asked, confused. "I helped, didn't I?" Chat Noir got up and went over to Rhodey. "Fine. Here, you take it." He said dropping The Orb into his hand.

"Nice work kid." He told him. Rhodey looked over at Nebula, her expression as dissatisfied as ever. "Sync up." He told them. The three of them activated their Quantum suits. Rhodey began a countdown. "Three.. two.. one..."

Chat Noir and Rhodey disappeared from the temple, but they never suspected that Nebula was left behind.

...

Carapace had been leaning in his chair and flipping through a magazine when the Quantum platform powered up by itself. He looked up, watching everyone appear at the same time, startling Carapace enough to fall out of his seat. _That was the shortest minute ever_! He thought. He got up off the floor and jogged up onto the platform to see everyone returned safe and sound. Everyone looked around at their neighbors to see if the six stones were recovered.

"Did we get them all?" Bruce asked.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey said smiling.

Hawkeye dropped to his knees. Carapace realized someone was missing.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked him.

Clint didn't respond, he only looked up at Bruce with sorrow in his eyes, then looked over to Steve. No one said anything, but nothing needed to be said. Sadness loomed over the group, overtaking everyone. Bruce fell to one knee and pounded his fist to the floor in grief.

[Sixth chapter end.]

**Ty: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. The last one was kinda long, so I guess it's okay. Anyway… now that Natasha is gone, how will our heroes cope with it? (And eventually, defeat Thanos.) **

**For the favoriters/followers who have not received my short story, be sure to P.M. me if interested. **


	7. Chapter 7

~ Previously ~

Carapace had been leaning in his chair and flipping through a magazine when the Quantum platform powered up by itself. He looked up, watching everyone appear at the same time startled Carapace enough to fall out of his seat. _That was the shortest minute ever_! He thought. He got up off the floor and jogged up onto the platform to see everyone returned safe and sound. Everyone looked around at their neighbors to see if the six stones were recovered.

"Did we get them all?" Bruce asked.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey said smiling.

Hawkeye dropped to his knees. Carapace realized someone was missing.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked him.

Clint didn't respond, he only looked up at Bruce with sorrow in his eyes, then looked over to Steve. No one said anything, but nothing needed to be said. Sadness seemed to overtake everyone. Bruce fell to one knee and pounded his fist to the floor in grief.

~ Currently ~

Ladybug leaned a little closer to Chat Noir as they sat on one of the benches displayed on the dock. She half buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry silently, his comforting arm behind her.

...

When they discovered the news that Natasha sacrificed herself to get the stone, Ladybug was too upset to talk to anyone. In fact, she ran to her room and shut the door. Ladybug allowed her earrings to time out instead of bothering to detransform herself. She had still been crying when Tikki appeared.

Marinette curled up in a ball, pulling her knees to her forehead. Tikki hugged her shoulder, then kissed her cheek and disappeared into Marinette's purse. Marinette wanted to disappear as well. Maybe they didn't need her to bring everyone back? They had the stones, so can't they just use them right now? Alya. Marinette was ready to see her best friend again. But what about her new friend, Natasha? Could they bring her back too?

Marinette heard a knock on the door. "Hey, are you still in there?" Chat Noir called from the other side. Did he recharge that fast? He sounded like he had recently been crying.

Chat Noir started mumbling, "Um… look, I know you guys kinda became great friends and all, but… _Ladybug_… I'd like to talk to you face-to-face." He sounded like he was about to lose it.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette said quietly. Ladybug got up and walked to the door, but as soon as she opened it Chat Noir grabbed her tightly into a hug, almost crushing her. He had been crying.

"She told me to look out for you." Chat Noir said. "So I'm never letting go again." Now he was crushing her. Ladybug could do nothing but return his embrace.

...

Now that they were outside near the lake with Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Bruce. The crying had mostly stopped. Chat Noir and Ladybug haven't let go of each other since.

The whole group was quiet. Ladybug knew that Natasha was their friend too, but didn't know much about her relations to them. Steve looked the most depressed. Probably, they liked each other?

Ladybug held onto Chat Noir's hand. It was odd how natural it felt. Perhaps Natasha had been right. Ladybug did feel like they fit well together… as a team. In fact, she didn't want to be next to anyone but Chat Noir at this moment. _Well, maybe except Adrien_. She thought.

Tony finally broke the silence by asking, "Do we know if she had family?"

Steve swallowed. "Yeah. Us." He was sitting on the other bench to Chat Noir's left.

Thor walked over to Tony and Steve. "What?"

"I just asked him a question…" Tony explained.

"Yeah, you're acting like she's dead," Thor said. "_Why_ are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop all _this_. We're the Avengers, get it together."

"We can't get her back." Clint said.

Thor turned around. "Swha- wha- what?"

"It can't be undone. It can't." Clint explained.

Ladybug lifted her head. Is Clint telling the truth or was Thor on to something? Or maybe he was still drunk. Chat Noir sniffed.

Thor's laugh that follows is very dry. "I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about _space magic_. And _can't_ seems very _definitive_ don't you think?"

"Yeah look, I know that I'm way outside m-my paygrade here," Clint said. "But she still isn't here, is she?"

"Now that's my point…" Thor started to explain.

"It can't... be undone," Clint repeated. "Or that's at least what the red... _floating_ guy had to say," He began shouting. "Maybe you wanna go talk to him?! Okay? Go grab your _hammer_, and you go fly and you talk to him!"

Thor stopped talking after that. Ladybug lowered her head on Chat Noir's shoulder again. She couldn't imagine how Clint felt. Ladybug didn't even know what she would _do_ if she lost Chat Noir. So, what would the _Avengers_ do if she wasn't coming back? _What am _I _going to do_? Ladybug thought.

Clint's anger was quickly replaced with grief. "It was supposed to be _me_." He sobbed. No one responded. "She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her _life_ on it."

"AAAHHH!" In a burst of anger, Bruce grabs a bench and hurls it clear across the lake, causing everyone's attention to draw on him. Anger spent, he turned around, grief written all over his face.

"She's not coming back." Bruce moaned. "We have to make it worth it. We _have_ to."

Steve got up with a new determined look in his eyes. "We will."

Ladybug knew Natasha would want them to carry on. Save everyone's lives at the expense of her own.

Chat Noir held Ladybug closer. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope so." Ladybug whispered back.

…

Tony and Bruce continued down the hallway. They said something about making a new gauntlet but Ladybug wasn't listening, she was busy holding onto Chat Noir.

Carapace came around the corner. "Oh, there you two are."

"Hey." Chat Noir replied trying to smile but failing to do so.

"Uh," Carapace mumbled. "I heard that one of them didn't make it back. Black _Widow_? Wasn't it?"

"Natasha," Ladybug croaked. "Her name was… is... _Natasha_."

Carapace sighed. "Yeah."

There was an awkward pause for a while.

"Good thing Hawkmoth's not around here right now." Carapace spoke again.

"Huh," Chat Noir scuffed. " I think I'd rather take _Hawkmoth_ right now, anything seems better than dealing with this."

"Speaking of home, I wonder how everyone else is over there." Carapace said. "We are still five years in the future. I'm curious about how our friends are… the ones that survived anyway…" Carapace let out a deep sigh.

This caught Chat Noir's attention. Keeping one arm around Ladybug, he reached out with his other hand, placing it on Carapace's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, bro."

"I hope so dude." Carapace said frowning.

"We can't bring _her_ back." Ladybug whispered aloud. "But we can bring everyone else back."

Chat Noir nods in agreement.

…

Inside the Avenger's Lab, Tony carefully places the stones in the gauntlet he made while Bruce and Rocket watch. With nervous precision, Tony moves the mechanical arms and carefully places all six stones into the gauntlet.

"Boom!" Rocket shouts.

Tony and Bruce jump a bit and groan at Rocket's joke.

…

Everyone gathered around the gauntlet while Tony and Rocket applied the finishing touches.

"All right. The glove's ready." Rocket said. "Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?"

Thor got up. "I'll do it."

"Excuse me?" Scott said.

Thor waved dismissively, headed for the new gauntlet. "It's okay."

Everyone began to protest, standing in his way.

"Wait, Thor, just wait, " Steve said as everyone settled down. "We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Thor said sarcastically. "What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it." Scott protested.

"I agree." Ladybug stated.

"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back," Thor explained. "I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me…"

"It's not that…" Tony intervened.

"It's my duty..."

"It's not that…"

"It's not that? It's... stop it! Just let me." Thor put his hands together, pleading to Tony. "Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great."

"Look…" Tony explained. "It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you. You're in no condition."

"Wha'd, What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asked.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhode answered.

Carapace chuckled.

Thor looks over but turns his attention back. "Lightning." He tells Tony.

"Yeah." Tony sarcastically agrees.

"Lightning." Thor repeats.

"Lightning won't help you, pal," Bruce says. "It's gotta be me."

Thor looked down in disappointment, letting go of Tony.

_Anyone of them can do it, not me. _Chat Noir though. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He turned to see a door closing by itself, indicating that someone had just left. _Who was that_? Chat Noir looked around the room. Everyone he recognized was still here. Curiosity caused him to slowly inch toward the exit.

Bruce gets up and walks over to the group. "You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him," He explained. "None of you could survive."

"How do we know you will?" Steve asks.

"We don't," Bruce says. "But the radiation's mostly gamma." Looking at the gauntlet, he smiles slightly at the irony. "It's like...uh...I was made for this."

It was the last thing Chat Noir heard before leaving the room.

…

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to apologize for the long wait. I have been really busy throughout this summer. Applying and working at a new job, going on vacation, moving my bedroom, reading webcomics, watching new episodes on YouTube, making memes... UH. What I mean to say is, I haven't had much time to edit the story. I do have plans to take this fanfic to the end of the Endgame film, so expect more to come. please understand that I am a slow writer and lately I haven't been able to make little or any progress. I will work on it as much as I can. I also have so many other fanfiction ideas that I want to write. Thanks for your understanding and thanks for your patience. Be sure to follow, favorite, and share this fanfiction on social media. **

**Ty White. **


	8. Chapter 8

Nebula quietly sneaks back to the Quantum Portal. She turns her head to see if anyone followed. No one.

Nebula was close to completing her mission, she will not fail father. Infiltrate the Avenger's HeadQuarters undetected, and open an entry for the Sanctuary II. The first part was all too easy, now to finish this. These Avengers came here through this Quantum portal, and that's how her father's ship will arrive here too.

Nebula began unwrapping her glove, quickly removing it. She had to move fast, before anyone...

"Hey, uh? Is someone in here?"

_Compromised_. Nebula needed to act discreetly. Stepping away from the controls, she turned around to see who the problem was.

…

_They would have gone this way_. Chat Noir thought. Meaning, whoever left the meeting would be in the room with the Time Machine. _But who is it_?

"Hey, uh? Is someone in here?" He called out. Entering the big spacious room, he got his answer.

_Oh, it's only her. What's her name again? Nebulous… no, Nebu… Nebula. Yeah, that's right_.

"Oh, Hey N-Nebula. How are you doing?" Chat Noir said, trying to sound casual and not awkward. But when Nebula didn't reply, awkwardness just crashed on in. _Is she mad at me?_ He thought. _No, she's always like that. Wait a minute, maybe it's because of…_

"Um, _I_... I kinda wanted to say… sorry." Chat Noir apologized weakly. "You know, for… stealing your thunder." _That sounded like crap_! _Nice going, Adrien_. "Just… no hard feelings, _right_?" He walked over to her slowly.

Nebula seemed tense. "I do not believe I know what you're talking about." She responded rather quickly. If awkwardness was water this would be a flash flood.

He stopped about two feet away and looked up at her. "Uh, you know… when we… I… you…" _This sounds wrong_. "Power Stone!? You remember who I am, right?"

Nebula swung a hard fist at Chat Noir. If it weren't for his cat-like reflexes, it would have been lights out. A second punch followed just as quick as the first one. Chat Noir jumped out of the way.

"Hey, I-I said I was sorry! There's no need to get your hackles raised!" Chat Noir said.

Nebula came at him again but Chat Noir kept dodging her attacks, _barely_. He pulled out his baton for defense. "I don't want to fight you." Chat Noir warned.

"Fool," Nebula said coldly. "I don't know who you are or _care_ who you are, and I won't hesitate to kill you if necessary." She said, slowly pulling her blaster out of its holster.

The realization then hits Chat Noir. "Wait, _you're_ not the real Nebula. Who are you and what have you done with her?"

"I _am_ the real Nebula, the Nebula that you knew is no more."

"Well, you better bring her back. Because I owe her an apology!" Chat Noir charged forward.

Nebula fired, but Chat Noir jumped. She moved to the right as his staff came down to where her head would have been. She fired twice, the first caused him to duck behind the display of cases that made the controls for the Quantum Tunnel, the second whistled past his ear, exploding behind him.

Nebula slowly moved back towards the controls and leaned over, but Chat Noir kicked her in the face then jumped on top of the cases. Once she fell on her back, he pounced. She fired again but missed, he quickly knocked the blaster out of her hand and pinned her right arm to the ground. He tried clawing against the metallic skin on her arms and face, causing no real injury.

Nebula then kicked Chat Noir, causing him to fly over her head and land flat on his own back. Both of them got up. Nebula pulled out her electric batons. Chat Noir picked up his own baton and charged again, his attack was easily blocked. They began clashing back and forth, the electricity from Nebula's weapons occasionally shooting off in different directions.

Chat Noir was so glad that he took fencing, if he hadn't he would not have lasted for more than two seconds compared to Nebula's swordsmanship. Luckily, he knocked one of the weapons out of her hand but was immediately disarmed himself by her counter-attack in less than seconds.

Chat Noir's baton clattered to the floor and retracted, but he didn't need it to fight. Swinging his right arm forward Chat Noir attempted to get a good blow using his fist, but Nebula quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She slammed him against the controls.

Chat Noir grunted. There was only one thing that he could do. "CATACL…"

_**BAM**_

…

Everyone in the room was nervous, Ladybug could feel it in the air. The fear that Bruce's life was a risk, the uncertainty of what would happen if the plan didn't work, _It has to work_.

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the glove in his hands "Let's do it."

"Okay, remember," Tony instructed. "everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, you're just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it." Bruce said.

"You can do it." Ladybug said. It seemed like a small and weak boost of confidence but Bruce still smiled back at her, a smile that reminded her of her father. Home. Everyone will come back. This is really happening.

Everyone in the room stands by, activating their equipment or pulling out a weapon. Ladybug also gets ready and pulls out her yoyo. Carapace holds up his shield. Tony activities his suit, transforming him into Iron Man. "Friday, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol, will ya?"

"Yes, boss." The computer system responds. Large metallic doors begin to close off all the entrances as the Avengers' facility goes on lockdown, cutting off the daylight.

Bruce knew what he had to do. "Everybody comes home." Bruce proceeds to put on the gauntlet as Tony's tech shifts and adjusts around his right hand. The giant metal glove locks into position and a sudden power surge begins overwhelms him. Bruce drops to one knee, grunting in pain. Energy pulsates and sparks all around his arm.

Thor moves forward. "Take it off! Take it off!" He shouts.

"No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?" Captain America asks.

"Talk to me, Banner." Iron Man says.

Bruce groans some more but then slowly nods his head. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Thor gives a double thumbs-up and steps back.

Ladybug let out a large sigh of relief. She didn't even know that she was holding her breath.

…

Nebula flipped the switches on the controls, she looked over at the kid in black, his unconscious body was propped up against the side of a crate that supported the controls. He was very foolish and she knocked him out with ease it was a good thing she defeated him before he could alert the others by shouting. This amateur never stood a chance fighting the second strongest woman in the galaxy.

Nebula didn't need to kill him, he'll die on his own when Father destroys their base. _Father will be very pleased with my actions, I'll show him I'm valuable, maybe even more valuable than Sister_. She thought. She flipped the final switch and looked up.

The Quantum Tunnel began to move, the humming of the machine grew louder. Father ship suddenly came from the machine. Debris fell everywhere as the Sanctuary II crashed through the ceiling. Nebula looked at the kid one last time. There's no way he will survive, Father's army will kill everyone remaining here. There's no need to waste time killing him herself. So, Nebula left the dimwitted young challenger to die alone.

…

Bruce winced and screamed as he fought through the intense pain coursing through his body. Carapace raised his shield a little higher, seemingly scared. Ladybug felt just as worried, she looked over to Chat Noir… _Chat Noir_! _Where was he_? Ladybug looked all over the room, but she couldn't find him. _Chat Noir is missing_? She thought. Now she was terrified.

Bruce cried out as he raised his arm and barely manages to snap his fingers. The room went suddenly silent as he collapsed to the ground causing the gauntlet to fall off his arm.

"Bruce!" Steve shouted. Everyone went over to aid him. Except for Ladybug, she was looking for her hero partner.

Clint looked down at the scorching gauntlet and kicked it away.

"Don't move him." Tony told everyone. He began to spray down a cooling liquid over Bruce's injured arm.

Bruce groaned in relief, he grabs onto Steve's arm. "Did it work?" he asked.

"We're not sure. It's okay." Thor said in a reassuring tone, patting Bruce on the head.

_Chat Noir_? _Chat Noir_! Ladybug's thoughts were everywhere. _Where was he at last_? _He didn't leave the room, did he_? _Did Bruce's snap do something_?

The large metallic doors begin to unlock and open, allowing the midday sunlight to return. Scott walked towards the windows, outside he could see birds fluttering around the trees, not remembering if the joyful animals were there before.

Clint hears his phone ringing and walks over to it curiously. Laura's name and face could be seen on the phone's screen, waiting for someone to pick up.

Ladybug's head was spinning. "Where's Chat Noir?" she finally asked. No one looked at her except Carapace, who began looking around the room himself.

"I don't know." Carapace said, worried.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out. "We gotta find him!" She ran out of the room. "Chat Noir?"

"Wait up!" Carapace hollered, chasing after Ladybug.

Clint pressed the phone up against his ear. "Hon... Honey?" Clint struggled to say, overjoyed to hear his wife's voice again for the first time in five years.

"Guys...I think it worked!" Scott said smiling.

Bruce opens his eyes and sees the Sanctuary II up in the sky. A single missile fired towards the base, crashing into the building and blowing Scott away. An array of missiles continued to destroy the Avengers Headquarters completely.

…

_I can't believe it_. _Did _everyone _come back_? Carapace thought. _Alya_…

"Where's Chat Noir?"

Carapace looked up at Ladybug. He was sure that Chat Noir had been here. He looked around the room but was disproven at the absence of the sarcastic hero in black. "I don't know." Carapace said in a worried tone.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out. "We gotta find him!" She ran out of the room. "Chat Noir?"

"Wait up!" Carapace hollered, chasing after Ladybug.

"Come on," Ladybug called back as Carapace followed. "He couldn't have gone far. Chat Noir! Here kitty kitty."

"I can't think of a reason why he would leave." Carapace said, he looked out the window but didn't see Chat Noir outside in fact, he saw something else, something worse. "Uh, Ladybug?"

"What?" she asked and followed his gaze outside to see a missile coming from a large spaceship. "Oh, sh-"

"_**Shellter**_!"

[Eighth chapter end]

**Ty White: Dear Readers, (read it all, thanks.) **

**Through all the struggle and excitement of the holidays in the last months of the year, I have managed to piece together the latest chapter of Miraculous Endgame.**

**I completed it within the month as promised. I do hope you enjoyed this new chapter and will stick around for the next one. Thank you all so much for tolerating every hiatus I have put you through. I do hope to make less of these really long breaks or more likely, shorter ones. I do plan to finish the story and I believe that we can get there. I do know that the next chapter will take a while, there's a war coming. **

**I am also happy to announce that I can be found on Instagram Ty_White_fanfiction and on YouTube as "Ty White fanfiction". So please, please, please be sure to subscribe or follow those accounts if you would like to see more content posted (there's not a lot right now). I'm counting on all of you to increase the account(s), I do plan on posting things related to Miraculous Ladybug, Avengers, and Miraculous Endgame. Because you all seem to like those franchises. Don't forget to leave comments. **

**I can also be found on a fun little app in the App Store (sorry Android users, your phones are cooler) called Memes (Generator + Meme Creator, it's the purple one). This app is similar to Instagram, but instead of pictures, it's memes. I post weekly and you can find me Ty_White_fanfiction. I post mostly Miraculous memes, but I have other ones too. (I'm not being sponsored by Memes, I'm just looking to get more followers.) (If you're reading this and you originally found me on Memes, I am very glad you took an interest in my fanfiction.)**

**Okay, if you're still reading this, you're awesome. If you have (or will) ****subscribed to ****and/or follow me elsewhere, you're even more awesome! **

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah (Chanukah), Heri Za Kwanzaa, Hogmanay Sona, Happy Saint Stephen's Day, Happy Snoggletog, Happy Festivus, Happy National Fruitcake Day (okay, this is getting ridiculous)! **

**Bye.**


	9. Miraculous Endgame's Anniversary! (temp)

It's May 14th! **Miraculous Endgame's first anniversary**! I'll admit, I am a bit surprised that it has taken this long to come this far, but I'm more impressed by myself even being able to do this.

In high school, I stunk in English, it was one of the subjects I had to complete in my last school term before graduation, writing assignments were the hardest to turn in. I've always adored being a storyteller. My English teacher, knowing this and how much I struggled in class, had told me that one day I will realize how well I can write, and if I desired to do something so badly, there won't be anything that would stop me when it came to writing. Of course, being an arrogant teen, I didn't believe her at all.

It wasn't until the second chapter of Miraculous Endgame that I realized what my teacher meant, and now I can't thank her enough for the inspiration she gave me years ago. I found that I did have a passion to tell and write stories. To this day, I still have trouble with writing and typing, it's kinda one of the main reasons why it's taken so long for this fanfiction to be completed.

I love to make stories. It's what I want to do as a career. I have several of my own original ideas, many worlds waiting to be seen on screen or page, multiple characters begging me to see the light of day. I so very much hope to achieve this dream. It might be a long trip, but if my stories can be shared with and enjoyed by others, then I know I've accomplished my desired goal.

I started this fanfiction due to my own liking of Miraculous Ladybug and Marvel Studios. I've always loved superheroes and even made my own. I started writing as soon as I finished watching the movie for the first time. I was jotting down notes in the theater. After launching the first chapter, I was surprised on how many people started reading it. It is still my most read fanfiction to this day. And I'm very proud of what I have been able to accomplish here.

Some of you may have guessed that there might be something here in this update that would give you clues on what to expect in the upcoming chapters. Well, **I am willing to give out some hits**, but no major spoilers.

I actually thought lockdown was going to be the perfect opportunity for me to crunch more of this fanfiction for you guys. But the most that I've managed to accomplish with my scattered attention is plot construction, which took a lot of concentration and rewatching the movie for character placement. **They're going to be all over the place**! With some help, **other Miraculous users do show up**. But only some, not all of them. "What, you wanted more?" Sorry, but I won't say who. True to its fanfiction's origin, the **Endgame timeline melds with the Miraculous timeline** as though it occurred on the same day, as though it was a publication timeline. So, therefore, **all episodes released before Endgame was released are what happened before this fanfiction**. This will be based on American publishing dates, due to this AU being an "English is the Universal Language" fanfiction. So other languages exist, but everyone, their mom, their foreign neighbors, and extraterrestrial friends are 100% capable of speaking English.

Finally, **I dropped a poll on my profile**. So go check it out and drop in your vote on what you think will happen. (mobile users: "open in browser" and use the "desktop mode") links to some of my media accounts can be found in my bio.

Thanks for reading, happy anniversary!


End file.
